A Great Adventure
by Katrina Unconquerable
Summary: Lilly/James. They are next-door neighbors and best friends. They don't know of each others abilities. Its is their first year at Hogwarts. I'm not good at summerys but it is a good fic I swear!!! Please r/r


A Great Adventure  
  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing. Everything is J.K.'s. Some ideas are from my head but to be safe, I own nothing.   
  
A/N Hello everyone! Thanks for deciding to click on this fic. Its my first attempt, so please take that into consideration. I am pretty sure everything is accurate, I used The Harry Potter Lexicon as my source. Reviews would be helpful, but I won't say I need this many reviews to post the next chapter cuz I don't really like it when authors do that. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I am usually good at keeping up with things so we'll see how it goes. lol. It is going to be a Lily/James fic, showing the years at Hogwarts from both their perspective. I plan to do all seven years but we'll see how that turns out, too. lol. There will be romance later on. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read, I hope you like it.  
  
With that said, on with the story!  
  
  
Chapter One  
The Letters  
  
"What is this all about, Dad?" Lily Evans asked her father, Thomas Evans. She had seen an owl. She was sure it was an owl. But this troubled her. Owls weren't awake during the day. They especially didn't fly into peoples houses. She had heard her mother scream. She started to go downstairs to see what all the ruckus was about. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he mother whisked her away to the study. She said that she and her father had to tell her something. Something important. It was all very confusing.   
  
"Well," her father began, "You just received a letter. A very important letter. It is from a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They recruit young witches and wizards to attend their fine school and learn magic. They want you to attend!"  
  
"What? I can't be! I'm a….a… witch?" she stammered in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, honey. From what I understand, it is a great honor to have a witch in the family. We couldn't be more proud," her mother replied.  
  
"Its true. Your grandmother Effie was a witch, as well!" her father proclaimed with a large smile.  
  
"I can't believe this. Its all so strange but yet so exciting. Can I read the letter?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure, honey. I have it right here," her father said as he picked up the letter from the table. Lily grabbed it from his hands. She studied the envelope. It was made out of a heavy, thick form of paper. Everything was written in green ink. It was very odd. She slowly turned the envelope over. The seal was already broken. There was a strange crest. She extracted the letter and immediately began to read.  
  
  
Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.  
(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,  
International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
"Wow," Lily stammered to herself. It was all so amazing. She read over the letter twice, just to make sure it was all true. There was so much she wanted to know. But she knew her parents wouldn't know much more than her, so she kept them to herself.  
  
"I'm going to study magic! This is the best news I've ever heard! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Lily cried. Her excitement was bustling.  
  
"Oh no, Lily! You mustn't tell anyone about this. People won't understand. Nobody can know, nobody! Not even James," her mother pleaded. James Potter was Lily's best friend. They were next-door neighbors and had known each other ever since they can remember. They did everything together. They grew up together. Lily couldn't imagine going away to school without him. She wished that there was some way that James could share this amazing experience with her. She didn't know how she was going to tell him this, it would devastate them both.  
  
***  
  
  
James Potter quickly bounded down the stairs. The problem about his house being so large is that his room is so far away from the kitchen! He could smell the lovely food preparing all the way from his room. It smelt so good! In his midst he slammed right in to his father, William Potter, knocking himself to the ground. The papers his father was holding were now scattered on the ground. He looked up at his father giving him a lopsided grin.   
  
"Honestly, James, you'd think the house was on fire the way you bolt to the kitchen every morning," his father told him  
  
"Sorry, Dad," replied as he stood up.  
  
"I have a hot cup of coffee, and I had a very important brief that I need for work today. What would have happened if the coffee had spilled on the brief?" his father scolded him.  
  
William Potter was the Chief of Staff for the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was new to running the wizarding world. Mr. Potter made sure everything under Fudge's nose was running smoothly.It had made him quite rich.  
  
"Well, you would simply use a cleaning charm, then summon the papers to your hand and you'd be good to go," James replied smartly as his smile grew.  
  
"James! Well, that would work, but that's beside the point! Watch where your going next time and don't run in the house," Mr. Potter said as he pulled out his wand. James chuckled to himself as he watched his father gently wave his wand and the papers fly carefully into his hand.   
  
"Well, I must get going, Fudge is on vacation and I need to sort out 7 files and I must speak with a few board members which probably aren't going to be at work today," he sighed but then grinned, "So it should be an easy day." With that he strode off into the hallway.  
  
James smiled and shook his head as he walked to the kitchen. He realized that now his stomach was growling in anticipation of the upcoming food. He entered the kitchen which was enriched with the delicious smell of food. He sat down at the table.   
  
"So, Mum, what did you make your favorite child for breakfast this fine morning?" James said as his smile grew.   
  
"Hey! Your not the favorite," his older sister, Deanna, objected.  
  
"Gruel," his mom answered, "Do you want one spoonful or two?"  
  
"Mum! How about making with the eggs and bacon? Your only son is starving here!" said James, the smile on his face growing larger.  
  
"Fine, here you go," she said as she put the plate of food in front of James. "By the way you letter came today."  
  
"Finally, I was beginning to think it wasn't coming!" joked Deanna.  
  
"Hey! I'm no squib! Besides, if you could get in anyone can," James laughed. From across the kitchen James could hear his mom snort as she extracted her wand to do the dishes.  
  
"Excuse me, I believe I was Head Girl last year!" she replied sharply.  
  
"Oh yes! How could I forget? You only mention it at every chance you get!" James retorted.  
  
"Ok kids, this is enough! You don't want your father to lecture you about family togetherness again, do you? That's what I thought," Mrs. Potter said, "James here is your letter, we will probably go to Diagon Ally to get your materials next week. Remember to keep this to yourself, don't let any Muggles find out."  
  
"I know, Mum. You have told me this like everyday of my life. I think I know the drill by now," James remarked with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Ok, I was just making sure," she said as she ruffled his already messy black hair, "Eat up, I don't want to do another heating charm." James happily chewed his breakfast. It was finally his turn to go to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to go, everything was going to be so amazing. Then he remembered Lily. He had always kept his magical abilities from her. It didn't really make much of a difference when they were younger, but now that James would be going away to school, things would be different. James didn't know how he was going to manage without his best friend. But what he did know is that he needed to talk to her.  
  
  
A/N- So that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. If you do like it, please review. (Actually do it anyways even if you don't like it so I know how to make it better).   
Well, Be Excellent to Each Other  
  
-Katrina 


End file.
